


Don't You Trust Me?

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno get's revenge for Corpse saying Lil Nas X was the only one he could trust.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 20
Kudos: 952
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't You Trust Me?

Rae’s body had been reported.

“Sykkuno did it!” Tina exclaimed. There was a beat where Corpse waited for Sykkuno to defend himself or counter-accuse, only to be met with silence.

“No he didn’t,” Corpse disagreed. He’d been expecting Sykkuno’s body to be reported, since he'd been sus of Rae. “I trust Sykkuno. This can’t be him, right?”

“Really? You trust me, Corpse?” Sykkuno asked lightheartedly. 

His tone was a little…

“Y-yeah, I mean we were, we stacked half the game, so…”

“This is true,” he agreed, and didn’t say anything else. 

“Sykkuno?” Corpse asked slowly. He could hear the amusement and confusion in his own tone. “Is it actually you…?”

“Oh, he did it alright!” Tina agreed quickly. “Sliced her right in front of me!”

“Would I do that to Rae?” Sykkuno asked, still in a light, almost cheery tone. It was unlike anything Corpse had ever heard from him before. 

Sykkuno used pretty distinct tones of voice when he was trolling, third impostering, or trying to hard clear himself. Lately he had been mixing them depending on how hard he wanted to make the 50/50 and if he was simping. But this—this was a whole new flavor of Sykkuno. 

“Maybe it’s actually Corpse, Tina. He sounds like an imposter, doesn’t he? He just lied and said he trusted me.”

Wait a second, how the hell did Sykkuno think—he had to be trolling, right? 

“What?” Tina asked, and _yeah,_ it was definitely her. “Oh, uh, yeah, maybe he’s—?!”

“How did I lie about trusting you?” Corpse cut in, tone a little more demanding than he normally went with Sykkuno. 

“Well earlier the real Corpse said that he couldn’t trust anybody but Lil Nas,” Sykkuno said, and _holy shit._ Holy shit, he did not expect _Sykkuno_ , of all people, to throw that in his face. He had mentioned he was offended, just like Rae had, but a minute later he was reassuring Corpse again that he just liked playing with him. Rae, Corpse kind of expected some blowback or teasing from. Sykkuno, though— _wow._ His mind was kinda blown. “So I feel like you have to be an imposter, to have changed tunes so quickly, y’know?” 

“Oooh,” Tina gasped. “Wait, that’s true. That’s true! I was watching Sykkuno’s vod!”

“Sykkuno…?” Corpse asked slowly. “I don’t—I mean earlier that was just, uh…”

“It was definitely Corpse then, right? For sure it was Corpse! The lights were off and everything, and he didn’t hit the button, so...” The ‘I have voted’ sticker appeared beside Tina’s character. Corpse locked in his vote on her a second later. She was in no way being subtle.

The only question was, was Sykkuno doing all of this after actually seeing Tina kill Rae? How—how petty could Sykkuno be, exactly? Though if this was Sykkuno being jealous, Corpse could kinda fuck with it. He sounded so lighthearted, like he was joking, but there was an underlying steel to his demeanor. It was almost threatening. 

“Oh, you voted Corpse?” Sykkuno asked. 

“I—yeah, it’s, it’s Tina. Like I said I trust—um, I believe it wasn’t you, Sykkuno.” 

Sykkuno hummed. Thirty seconds left.

“Believe it wasn’t me, huh?” He asked. This was insane. Corpse almost felt like laughing hysterically, even though there was a lead weight forming in his gut. Holy shit. Sykkuno wouldn’t throw just to prove a point, _right?_

Who was he kidding, Sykkuno definitely would. Corpse had to convince him. But how the hell—? 

“Sykkuno, I wasn’t even in the 50/50, I was at the button,” he pressed, somewhat frantically. “You know it was Tina.” 

“Corpse, you think I would watch Tina shoot Rae execution style and not vote her just to prove some point because you happened to say that you trusted me, directly contradicting your earlier statement?” Sykkuno asked. Holy shit, this _man._ Fifteen seconds. Corpse was actually starting to sweat in real life, a little. “Do you really think I would vote you here just to prove a point, Corpse?”

There was a beat. 

“Um. I—I trust that you wouldn’t.”

Two seconds. Sykkuno locked in his vote.

Tina was giggling like mad. Two votes appeared. One on Corpse. Two on Tina.

Corpse let out a breath, stress slowly easing as the Victory screen appeared. 

Holy shit. _Sykkuno._

Sykkuno, who laughed, any steel and passive-aggressiveness gone when he said, “We got it, Corpse! No worries, I trusted you too!” 

Corpse’s heart double-beat. He buried his head in his hands, letting out a deep breath.

“Sykkuno, what the fuck! We were stacked, you watched her kill me!” Rae shouted. Then burst out laughing. “That was actually hilarious, though.”

Oh God. He had known the entire time. That was 100% revenge.

Over everybody else's shouting, he breathed out, “Holy shit, Sykkuno.”

“S-sorry Corpse,” the other man said between giggles. “I was, I was just—just kidding.”

Wow. _Wow._ This man was utterly mind blowing. 

“What the _fuck,”_ he muttered to his chat. “How the fuck am I still kinda into it after that?”


End file.
